


【翻译】甘心输给你，甘愿偷走你的心 Call me Loser, call me thief(by wingsoutforshin)

by lyj0866



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyj0866/pseuds/lyj0866
Summary: “你不应该推开我，”黑羽说，好一会儿他们只是盯着地板沉默——看起来这句话在他心里憋了很久。他的目光落在白马的伤口上，愤怒溢于言表，“我会没事的。”“不，你不会，”白马说，尽力忽视心脏在胸口的绞痛，脑海中闪过当时的记忆，一个陌生人的枪在月下泛着冰冷的光，枪口直指基德，“你会被一枪命中心脏，当场死亡。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 5





	【翻译】甘心输给你，甘愿偷走你的心 Call me Loser, call me thief(by wingsoutforshin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me loser call me thief (tell me i'm special when you look at me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436570) by [wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/wingsoutforshin). 



CP：白马探/黑羽快斗  
原作：《魔术快斗》  
原作名：Call me loser, call me thief (tell me i'm special when you look at me)  
原作者：wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)  
原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/21436570  
译者：lyj0866  
已得到原作者翻译授权  
Lofter白快/白黑 Tag 同步更新

Call me Loser, call me thief  
甘心输给你，甘愿偷走你的心

\-----------------------

白马知道黑羽就是基德。他对此相当确定，就像天空是蓝色的、流淌在身体中的血液是红色的那样毋庸置疑。他知道已经很久了，尽管黑羽一而再的极力否认，并总尝试转移他的注意力——然而，亲眼确认这一事实仍让他感到窒息，脑海中各种无形的思绪闪过，却无法抓住只字片语。不过，这或许更因为此刻的他正强忍着疼痛，而不仅仅是长期的怀疑终于得到证实的震惊。

“别说话。”黑羽的声音从他的上方传来。他的单片眼镜和高顶礼帽胡乱地扔在房间的一头。他呼吸急促，紧绷的神色中透出担忧和一丝恐惧，两只手紧紧按着白马腹部的一侧。尽管大脑昏昏沉沉，肾上腺让他心跳加速、双手微微颤抖，白马仍意识到黑羽一定认为子弹命中了要害，但事实并非如此。子弹擦伤了他身体的一侧，他能感觉到血从伤口慢慢流出，但没必要像黑羽那样如此担惊受怕。白马之前受过几次伤，这次子弹紧贴着他的腹部飞过，还不足以造成任何实质性的伤害，算不上他最严重的伤。

不过，还是疼的要死。

“我没事，黑羽君。”他说，推开黑羽的手坐起身。腰部一侧火辣辣的疼，强烈的刺痛让他想直接割掉那块皮肉就不用再疼了。他低下头，看见大片血迹粘在白色的衬衣上，要想洗掉恐怕很难。他皱眉，比起某个混蛋在盗窃现场捣乱，糟蹋了一件衬衣更令他恼火。“你认识这家伙吗？”他问道，看着旁边躺在地上失去意识的男人。

黑羽心烦意乱的摇了摇头，双手仍停留在白马腹部的上方。“得送你去医院。”

“擦伤而已。”白马告诉他，一只手按住伤口，试图安抚他的担忧。出血似乎没那么快了，但他确实得去医院，哪怕只是缝几针消消毒。“你现在这身打扮，我不可能和你去医院。”

黑羽低头看了眼自己，瞪大眼睛，似乎才记起来为什么他们会在这里。他立即摘掉手套塞进裤兜，布料上的斑斑血迹令他皱了皱鼻。接着他脱下白色的西装外套和红色领带，只穿着的蓝衬衣白裤子和白鞋。

“你以为这样就不会被认出来了么？”白马皱眉，置疑道。

黑羽哼了一声，离开他匆匆抓起单片眼镜和礼帽。“闭嘴，没时间拾掇我藏的那些备用品了，只能凑合这样了。”他走回他的身边，把东西藏在身上，小心的握住白马的手帮他站起来，一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀减轻他身体一侧承受的压力。

“我说了，擦伤而已。我伤的没那么严重。”

黑羽瞪了他一眼，迈开腿向前走，但听到白马急促的呼吸后立即放慢了脚步。“你还在流血，肯定也很疼。”他的目光打量着白马的脸，“别和我作对，哪怕就这一次。”

白马挑眉。“咱们俩之间，你才是那个更倔的，黑羽君。”

黑羽没理他，费了些劲推开门来到走廊。这一层楼空空荡荡，他们慢吞吞的离开不会被任何人目击到。白马对此思索了一会儿，有些不解，于是转向黑羽问道，“人都到哪儿去了？”

“估计都被我的诱饵引走了。”黑羽说，从口袋里拿出电话拨了一个白马不认识的号。他把电话放到耳边，等了一会儿后说，“在酒店的停车场等我。”随后他把电话塞回口袋里，腾出来的那只手去摁电梯按钮。

白马没有问他打给了谁。就算问了，他也不觉得能得到一个诚实的回答。他没再追问而是接着说，“他们肯定已经注意到这是个圈套。”

黑羽耸了耸肩，“他们早就跑了半个城市了，在他们回来之前咱们有足够的时间离开。”

电梯叮的一声到了，黑羽扶着他走进去让他靠在墙上站稳，一边按下到达停车场楼层的按钮。两人几乎沉默了一路，电梯门打开时黑羽再次架起他的胳膊，帮住他走向停车场一侧的水泥柱边，这样白马就可以倚着喘会儿气。他还没有伤倒无法独自行走，但黑羽的搀扶让身体一侧的疼痛减轻了不少，所以他也就没有抱怨自己被当成老弱病残对待。腹部尖锐的刺痛就像硫酸倾倒在裸漏的皮肤上一样，而耳畔黑羽的呼吸声让他从疼痛中稍稍分心。

“你不应该推开我，”黑羽说，好一会儿他们只是盯着地板沉默——看起来这句话在他心里憋了很久。他的目光落在白马的伤口上，愤怒溢于言表，“我会没事的。”

“不，你不会，”白马说，尽力忽视心脏在胸口的绞痛，脑海中闪过当时的记忆，一个陌生人的枪在月下泛着冰冷的光，枪口直指基德，“你会被一枪命中心脏，当场死亡。”

黑羽叹了口气，拨开眼前的刘海，“至少你就不会中枪了。”

白马难以置信的看着他，“少给我开玩笑。”他手指抵住黑羽的胸口，一股强烈的怒火取代了迟来的恐惧，“我只是被子弹擦伤，黑羽。就算它直接命中我的胸口，我还是会将你推开。保护平民是我的职责，不是你的。”

黑羽皱眉，脸因为愤怒而扭曲，“不，你根本没必要这么做。我不是所谓的平民，我不需要你的保护，更不需要你替我挡子弹。”

“你会死的！”白马大喊。他紧握拳头，一拳打在黑羽的胸口。这个动作扯到了他的伤口，他咬住下唇，但并未退缩，“你会死的，懂吗，你个白痴！”

黑羽吸了口气，仍一脸固执的怒视着他，这种神情总是让白马又爱又恨。“我懂，”他喊道，“但他瞄准的是我，不是你！”他抬起双手抓住白马的衬衣，“这是我的事，我不想——”他神情纠结，闭上了眼，似乎很痛苦，“我不想你被卷进来。”

“我已经被卷进来了。”白马说，手指穿过发丝，“如果你死了——”他移开目光，一想到这他的胃就翻腾起来。“如果有人盯上你，你应该更小心。”

“我很小心。”黑羽争辩道。

“显然还不够。”白马抱怨的回嘴，他靠在墙上，重重的叹了口气，“拜托，我可不想被迫出席你的葬礼。”

“反正我也不会邀请你。”黑羽孩子气的说。他松开了白马的衬衫，但并没有完全放手。

“青子小姐会邀请我的。”白马这么说只是为了欣赏黑羽气急败坏的样子。“但这不是重点。我推开你是因为不想看到你受伤。我没事，所以我想不通既然事已至此，你还有必要对此争来争去吗。”

黑羽一把将他推到背后的柱子上，力道不足以让他受伤，但如果他想要强行挣脱他的钳制一定会很痛。“我恨你，”黑羽说，他直视白马，眼中闪着怒火，“为什么你就不能按照我说的去做？”

“你又不是我的上司。”白马回答，皱起眉。这句话像一块锋利的玻璃刺进他的胸口。尽管理智上他很清楚，如果这些话是真的，黑羽绝不会因为他受了点伤就如此小题大做。他以为自己早已经成长了，不会再十几岁那样缺乏安全感。但很显然，这种情绪在最不合时宜的时候再次找上了门。

按住他消瘦的肩膀的手指加重了力道，他回过神。“我不想让你挨枪子儿有那么难理解吗？”黑羽问。

白马轻声笑了，稍稍侧过头。“不，我理解，我只是觉得你也没有明白我也不想让你挨枪子。”他反唇相讥，用了黑羽的台词，语气中带着一丝嘲讽的意味。

“别拿这个开玩笑。”黑羽眯起眼睛说，手指松开白马的肩膀。他后退一步，一只手擦了擦脸颊。“算了，很明显我们在这个问题上永远无法达成一致。”

白马哼了一声。“这么说太轻描淡写了。”他抓住黑羽的手腕，把他拉近自己，对方脸上突如其来的惊讶表情令他很是受用。“那么——我不想让你受伤，你也不想让我受伤。难道我们就不能相互妥协，彼此承诺避免落入让双方陷入危险的境地吗？”

黑羽犹豫了一下，低头看了看他们之间过近的距离，然后点了点头。他没有继续靠近，他很清楚白马还受着伤，害怕让伤势加重，但他抬起一只手放在白马的颈侧，手指很轻柔——这与他刚才粗暴的按住他肩膀的方式截然相反。“我——”他顿了顿，注视着白马的双眸，“我希望你能好好活着，”他畏缩了一下，移开目光，“额，我的意思是——嗯——”

白马皱眉，有些困惑。他不知道黑羽笨拙的想要告诉他什么，但颈侧的手指传来的麻麻的触感告诉他对方想说的一定很重要——黑羽不算一个喜欢肢体接触的人，至少对白马是这样，然而，刚才的几分钟里，黑羽碰触他的次数比他们认识那么多年加起来都要多。这很奇怪，值得多多探究，但白马并不抗拒他这么做。

“我也希望你能好好活着？”白马试探的说，很好奇黑羽是否也希望他回应这种奇怪的多愁善感。

黑羽从喉咙深处挫败的嘟囔了一声，手从白马的颈部垂了下来。“这不是我想说的——”车开来的声音打断了他，两人都转过头，黑羽半恼怒半如释重负的神情告诉他们，是时候离开了。“好吧，我们走。”黑羽说，拉住他的手腕。

他们走近轿车，白马惊讶的发现他认识司机，但他并没有说出这个小的发现。他坐进后座，黑羽跟着他坐了进来。

“你也坐后座吗？”他看着司机旁边空着的副驾驶的位置问道。

黑羽无视了他的问题，随手关上车门，示意司机——也就是蓝色鹦鹉的店主（难怪黑羽在总是呆在那家店里）——开车。等到他们开出停车场，驶出离酒店一条街的距离后黑羽才转向白马，“让我看看你的伤口。”

白马皱眉，但犹豫的同意了，撩起被血浸湿的衬衣下摆，衬衣从皮肤剥离的时候他表情扭曲了一下。黑羽拿起他的手机照亮伤口的位置，看到白马腹部的状况时咒骂了一声。

“不像看上去那么糟糕。”白马说，同样低头看着。“血渍让伤口显得比实际情况严重。”

黑羽关掉了灯把手机放到一旁。街灯让白马即使在黑暗中也能看到黑羽的脸，后者的神情写满忧虑和愧疚，说真的，这很荒唐，因为他根本没必要有负罪感。白马做的事就是他想做的，他一贯如此，黑羽当时也没有任何选择的余地，所以除了无法安分守己超过一天以外他没什么好被指责的。白马觉得重点的是黑羽太倒霉了，尽管他总是标榜自己在这伙人中运气爆棚。

“少爷，你们打算去哪儿？”司机问，他从后视镜里看着他们，眼中藏着一个好奇但没有问出口的问题。

“去医院，爷爷。”

蓝色鹦鹉的店主——爷爷？——点了点头，将目光放回到路上，这给了他们一种私人空间的错觉。

黑羽靠在座位上，疲惫的叹了口气。他的肩膀紧贴着白马的肩膀，体温透过衬衣传来，白马强迫自己不靠向这个漫不经心的碰触。

“当你倒在地板上时，”黑羽低声说，看着窗外，神情苍白的有些吓人，“我以为你死了。”他用眼角的余光看着白马，“别再这样对我了。”

白马想要安抚他，说他不会的，这样的结果不会再发生了，这次事件他们都只不过出现在了错误的时间罢了——但他说不出口。他了解他的工作，几乎每天都不遗余力的把自己置于险境——可以说他就靠抓罪犯为生——所以他当然无法保证总会平安无事，他不想说谎。

“我尽力吧。”他说道，因为这是他能给与的唯一回答。黑羽一定也明白了这点，他紧绷的肩膀慢慢放松了，他转过身，全神贯注的看着他。

“我喜欢上你了。”黑羽小声说。这句话脱口而出，就好像他一直把它藏在舌根，现在终于忍不住了。

白马盯着他，瞪大眼睛，嘴巴突然干涩无比。这一切猝不及防——他的腹部依旧很疼，他的大脑依旧循环播放着黑羽面朝下倒在血泊中的画面，他混沌的思绪依旧试图理清一个事实，那就是很明显黑羽关心他到失去理智的程度并且——

——并且他如此爱着黑羽，以至于连呼吸都会痛，黑羽的一抹微笑足以令他心跳加速面色绯红。他原本以为，一切会无疾而终，他只要站在他身边注视着他就满足了，只要知道他在黑羽的生命中有着一个宿敌和某种程度上的朋友的身份就好。但这——这些完全出乎意料，他从未想过被告白时会作何反应，从未想过对方会是黑羽，从未想过会是这样。

他抬起一只微微颤抖的手，死死的抓着黑羽，呼吸浅而急促，心脏在胸口跳动的如此强烈他都觉得前排的蓝色鹦鹉店主肯定能听到。“你是认真的？”

黑羽看着他，像是被突然抓包了那样紧张和不安，很明显他原本没打算这样告白，一时冲动就这么说出了口。他们之间的处境让他倍感压力，一再逼退他早就不存在的自控力。

白马缓缓的收回手，极力忽视内心深处涌上来的苦涩的失落感，但黑羽像抓住救命稻草那样紧紧的抓住他，尽管显然他对自己如此轻易就脱口而出感到震惊。他说，“是的，我是认真的。”

“哦。”白马说，面色潮红，但对于黑羽这似乎已经足够作为答案，他按住白马的后颈，力道之大留下的指痕到明天早上肯定还在。他将白马拉向自己，双唇笨拙的贴上对方的唇角。“哦，”白马又说了一遍，如同一丝呼吸拂过黑羽的面颊。他侧过头让他们的双唇更好的碰触，当黑羽探出舌尖扫过他的下唇时他的脊背都酥麻了。他随时会从这场梦中醒来，他想，黑羽的松开了他的手温柔的抚上了他的脸。他尝起来像糖果一样甜——白马想起这次基德行动前他看见黑羽在吃草莓味的棒棒糖——作为对甜食不怎么感兴趣的人，白马突然觉得这味道令他尝之若渴。

“你也喜欢我，对吧？”他们断开这个吻喘口气时黑羽贴着白马的唇呢喃道。白马点头，于是他再次把他拉回到一个绵长的吻中。他的双唇炙热而激烈，他的吻仿佛在白马的唇上刻下永恒的烙印。

他们就这样呆了一会儿，彼此交换着浅吻和细声耳语般的告白。白马几乎完全忘了司机的存在，他肯定黑羽也一样，车突然停了下来令他们吓了一跳。司机清了清嗓子，回过头看着他们，脸上带着看好戏的神情。

“我们到了，少爷。”

黑羽并没有放开他，尽管白马立即收回手，面颊因为亲吻和被当场抓包的尴尬而泛红。

“谢啦，爷爷。”黑羽咧嘴笑道。他的脸也红透了，但这家伙总是大大咧咧的，所以脸红多半是因为接吻而不是尴尬。他放开白马打开车门。“走吧，你的伤口得尽快处理。”他的手指离开白马的脖子握住了他的手让他们十指相扣，然后把他拉出了车。

白马由着他拽着走进医院，大脑迷迷糊糊的，紧扣的手指传来的温度顺着胳膊向上爬，让他几乎忘记了身体一侧的钝痛。

黑羽回头看了他一眼，脸上带着柔和的笑意。“嘿，”他捏了捏他的手指，“别一脸痴呆，别人会以为你要休克了。”

白马摇摇头，皱着眉头看他。“这是你的错，”他说。

黑羽的笑容变得狡黠。“我知道。”他把白马拉近吻住了他，蜻蜓点水般的轻啄了一下，速度快到白马都没来得眨眼。“等你一切都弄妥当之后，我们可有很多话要谈呢。”

白马舔了舔嘴唇，欣赏着黑羽因为这个动作而瞪大眼睛满脸通红。

“没错。”他说，拇指摩擦着黑羽的手背。“也许明天更合适。我想今晚我们已经够兴奋了，你说呢？”

黑羽哼了一声，轻轻的撞了一下白马的肩膀，仍旧顾及着他的伤。“嗯，行吧，我觉得成。你可以来我家过夜。我不想你一个人这样子走回家。”

若是换做以往，白马一定会抗议，但很明显他的感情在今天得到了回应，他也不需要再像这么多年那样压抑着自己的真心，所以他简单的说，“我没问题，”并刻意忽略了脑海深处传来的一个声音：何止没问题，简直完美。现实生活中已经有个黑羽在挑逗他了，他现在可不需要脑袋里再多一个火上浇油的。

END


End file.
